Alone in my own Darkness (Laxus X Oc) (Fairy tail)
by Adorableness Arashi
Summary: Want to know what happens? READ IT!
1. 1- Nothingness

1

one true thing I could call my calms cold hands brush up against the shaggy walls of my bedroom, as my legs curl up to my lights dimmed, nothing but darknees, that's how i liked something changed that, one person, out of millions, he taught me that i couldn't run away from my problems.

I had to face them head 's a Senior,in my homeroom class, and my name is Laxus was 7:30, the time I needed to get out of bed,I stood up from my dark corner, my hands cold and shakey, just like normal.I quetly walked over to the light switch and flicked it on,the room now filled with bright light, i hate it.I walked swiftly over to walk in closet, the brown carpet brushed up against my feet as i walked over to my shirts.

I slipped my black fall out boy shirt over my head and breasts,Put on my black ripped jeans,slid on my brown beanie over some on long black hair, put on my black nikes with red laces.I looked into the mirror,My long black hair draped over my shoulders,I grabbed the bright pink hair tie from my wrist and starts to put my hair into a braid.I to go down stairs and meet the monster.. The Monster i'm referring to is my brother, 's part of the popular group in our school,He treats me like a piece of trash, but i'm fine with it.

I grabbed my black choker and put it around my neck and looked at the mirror one last time,just make sure I look ok,not like anyone would care.I grabbed my black and purple checkered backpack and put my drawing book,math book,pencils,and laptop.I swiftly grabbed my earbuds,as i started to leave my room with my room with my backpack,i see my throwing knives on my grab em'.I grab my throwing knives and walked downstairs, Natsu's sitting at our kitchen table, Facetiming his girlfriend, 's ok, she's always nice to me,and she always says hi to me."Well I'll see you at school,Lucy,Love u!"Natsu said as he ended the face barely ever talks to me at home.I set my backpack down softly on the couch as I walked to the kitchen, and opened the fridge.I grabbed an apple and bit into it, the juice flowing through my mouth as i swallowed. Natsu didn't say a word to me,he always looked so guilty around me,I never knew why, but personally, I couldn't care any less about him.

As we started to walk to school,I put my earbuds in my ears and plugged them into my Ipod,and started to listen to "Animals" by Maroon 5.

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight

Hunt you down eat you alive

Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

I .Another of few things that i enjoy in life.

Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell your scent from miles

Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Baby, I'm

The song ended just as we got school,aka my death we approched,I could see the popular gang waiting for Natsu at the front of the school,Gray,Juvia,Gajeel,Levy,Lucy,Erza,Jellal,Cana,Lisanna,Elfman,Evergreen,

Bixlow,Freed,Mira,And the most dreaded person ever, all despise me,well except for Laxus,he doesn't talk to me that much, but whenever I'm around him,My heart starts to beat really fast,and my cheeks get red,Lucy keeps telling it's love, but I don't think she's right,but I can't let anyone know that i have a crush on the hottest boy in our school!


	2. 2-Luna

2

The joyful sound of Imagine Dragon's music filled my ears as I sat in my brown desk,waiting for our math teacher, (Gildarts), to start us on our math,or was doing they're own thing right now,Lucy's writing her story,Gajeel is sleeping,Erza's talking with her boyfriend Jellal,and last but not least,Laxus is staring out the window, probably daydreaming. _With his dreamy eyes and luscious hair…. WOW! Get a hold of yourself Mackenzie!He's with Natsu! Don't like him,or you'll regret it!_

By the way,if I didn't mention it earlier,My name is Mackenzie but I'm always called Mk,I'm 16,I have no friends, everyone hates 's all you need to as I started to draw ,I had a feeling someone was watching me,I turned around and saw Laxus smiling at me,I blushed.I turned back,still blushing. _Get your head out of the clouds!HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!_ I sighed,as i mentally yelled at the door opened,and a girl with white hair and blue eyes. I could see Gajeel smirking as he looked at . silenced the class,"Class, today we have a new student,Her name is Luna" said sitting down,looking to his paperwork."Hi everyone,I'm Luna,I'm 16,I transferred from Saga Academy,and also I'm a master with knives,so don't try to mess with me,"The new girl said,smirking. _I like this new girl,she seems pretty cool._

told her to sit in the empty seat next to sat next to me and smiled.

A little while later,it was lunch,I sat at my normal lunch table by myself,a couple minutes later,Luna sat next me,smiling."Hi there.."I said,not looking up from my drawing notebook i was drawing in."Hi Hi, I like your hair :3!"She said smiling even more at me.I felt kind creeped out.

"So! What's your name?!"Luna asked, interested in me."Mackenzie Dragneel,"I said,still not looking up.

"Is Natsu your brother"

"Unfortunately….Yes"

"He seems cool!"

"He's a dirtbag,don't trust him,you'll regret it."

Luna gave me a confused look."I'm not in the mood to explain it.."I said finally looking up. "Wow! Your eyes' are so pretty!"Luna said in eyes are… kind of special,They're purple.I knon,it doesn't sound real, but it is.I was born with purple eyes,no one really notices them. I smiled at her and closed my had a fun chat.I would sometimes look over in Laxus' direction,and he would be looking at me, then turn away.I smiled, so he does like me..

As Luna and I were walking back to class, Frosh walking with Rogue,Sting,and Lector."Oh hey Froch,Lector,Rogue,and Sting" I said."Hi Hi Mk-Chan,"Froch said sitting on Rogue's four of them left for class.

'W-who was that..?"Luna asked blushing. "His names Rogue,why,do u like him~?"I asked smirking. "Shut It!"She yelled at me,still blushing. _So this what friendship feels like…. Its wonderful…_


End file.
